


Take the 'L'

by Shase



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: ;P, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, And probably doesn't make sense, Author Is Sleep Deprived, But they're my headcanons so there, But whatever, Copious amounts of swearing courtesy of Tommy Jschlatt and Quackity, Duck Hybrid Alexis | Quackity, Except it doesn't happen, Gen, Manberg Festival on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Moobloom Hybrid Toby Smith | Tubbo, Not Beta Read, Not all of these are mentioned, Piglin Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Probably ooc, Ram Hybrid Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Short Jschlatt, Tubbo's Execution, at least not to Tubbo, but who cares this is just for fun, or really integral to the story, this is not RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29392218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shase/pseuds/Shase
Summary: This jumps in just before Technoblade executes Tubbo, and then shortly after, everyone else.Instead of that Tommy tries to put a stop to it but then he gets all righteous about L'manberg and democracy and things go south pretty quick.
Kudos: 18





	Take the 'L'

"Stop!" Tommy bellowed from atop the White House, catching everyone's attention.

"Tommy," Jschlatt stated, sounding unsurprised.

Multiple murmurs could be heard from the crowd below, questioning Tommy's sudden appearance. But Tommy ignored them all; he even ignored Wilbur's quiet plea's to stop whatever he was doing and continue hiding with him.

Instead, he made his way off the White House and clambering up to the presidential podium. Jumping in between Techno and Tubbo.

Now staring down the barrel of Technoblade's rocket launcher.

"Techno, stop. Just stop it." Tommy demanded desperately.

"You think you can stop 'The Blade', Tommy?" Jschlatt mocked.

"No, but I have to stop you, you prick." Tommy spat, turning on Jschlatt.

"You have no right to treat people like this!! No right to execute Tubbo. No right to demand that of Techno. No, right!!" He went on, moving closer to Jschlatt. Getting right in his face.

"I have every right. I'm the president, remember?" Jschlatt taunted, being forced to look up at the much taller teen.

"Oh yes, I remember," Tommy admitted tiredly.

"But that doesn't give you the right to do this. You have to remember that this is a democracy, not a dictatorship!! And if you're going to take someone's country and fucking exile them. You could at least look after the fucking place. And treat the people who still live here with some respect!" Tommy yelled, straightening his back, so he stood even taller over Jschlatt.

"Yeah!" Niki cheered from somewhere in the crowds below.

Jschlatt said nothing. Just silently staring at the boy in mild disgust.

"Okay." Tommy sighed, stepping away from the unresponsive man.

"Okay, you want an execution, Mr president? You'll get one." Tommy snarled, suddenly looking on the verge of hysteria.

Suddenly bearing more of a resemblance to his family than he ever had before.

"Tubbo!" Tommy shouted, turning away from Jschlatt.

"Tommy?" Tubbo asked, trying to see what was happening from the concrete box he'd been trapped in.

"Get out," Tommy demanded as he bashed away the side of the box.

"Hey!" Jschlatt protested, finally deeming the situation worthy of a reaction as Tubbo scrambled out of the box.

"Er...is that allowed?" Quackity questioned from the other side of the stage.

"No, it's not fucking allowed," Jschlatt stated irritably.

But silence fell upon the festival as Tommy climbed inside the box in Tubbo's place.

"Tommy, no..." Wilbur whispered, still perched atop the White House and making no move to prevent what he knew was surely coming.

"Come on then, Schlatt." Tommy taunted after patching up the side of the box.

"You want an execution? Then do it; kill me. Kill me yourself, big man. Not Tubbo. Not Technoblade. Just you and me, Schlatt." Tommy commanded darkly with a smouldering look in his eyes.

"Tommy, no!! You can't! You're on your last-!" Tubbo began to cry out, trying to get back near the box he'd only just escaped.

But with a quick shove from Jschlatt, he was unceremoniously tumbling off the stage. Falling right into the water feature below.

"Hey! You can't do that to Tubbo!" Tommy yelled indignantly. A lot less intimidating now he'd trapped himself inside a box.

"Oh, shut up. He's not dead. And that's your ultimate goal with this whole song and dance, isn't it? Tubbo being not dead?" Jschlatt rebuked, sounding bored.

"It's about much more than that, you oblivious bastard!" Tommy yelled sourly.

"But Tubbo not getting executed is one of the reasons though, yes." He then admitted, just as sourly.

"You're an idiot, Tommy. You're getting yourself killed for no fucking reason. It's no skin off my back, but still, has to be said it's stupid." Jschlatt drawled as he sauntered over to the front of the box, next to Technoblade.

"I'm taking the 'L', for L'manberg!" Tommy exclaimed with a salute, mirrored back at him by a few people in the crowd below.

"Oh, Jesus. Let's get this shitshow over with. Technoblade, would you do the honours?" Jschlatt requested, already completely done with this entire situation.

But Techno did no such thing, and when Tommy and Jschlatt glanced at him, he was staring at Tommy with an unreadable expression. His weapon lowered at his side.

"Tommy, why are you...? What are you doing?" Techno asked unsurely. He was restraining himself steadfastly, but Tommy could see something close to awe simmering behind his eyes.

"It's all good, Techno," Tommy assured resignedly.

"For fuck sake! Do I have to do everything in this shithole of a country!?" Jschlatt cried out in frustration.

Taking advantage of Techno's momentary distraction, Jschlatt snatched the rocket launcher and got Techno out of the way with a swift kick to the gut.

"Heh!?" Technoblade called out as he stumbled backwards, crashing straight into Quackity.

"What the fuck, man!?" Quackity squawked at no one in particular as his duck wings flared out in a failed attempt to steady himself.

And in a tangle of limbs and yellow feathers, the pair tumbled right off the stage. Missing the water feature, Techno was saved by his armour. Quackity wasn't so lucky.

[Quackity hit the ground too hard.]

"Canon!" Someone yelled from the crowd.

But back up on the stage, Jschlatt and Tommy finally stood alone. With the former pointing the rocket launcher directly between the latter's eyes.

"You know, it's funny." Jschlatt chuckled darkly.

"You think by doing this, you'll be some big hero, and you'll make a difference. But you're wrong. You're just Wilbur's dumb brother, and after this, you'll just be Wilbur's dead brother. And, news flash! Wilbur doesn't give a shit about you. Your death will mean nothing." Jschlatt sneered darkly.

"Of course it'll mean nothing to you. I'm not doing this for you, dickhead." Tommy sneered right back.

"K." JSchlatt said dismissively, readying the rocket launcher to take the shot before certain individuals got back on the stage and put a stop to it.

Tommy practically growled as he lurched as far as he could out of the box. Grabbing JSchlatt by the scruff of his neck and lifting him almost entirely off the ground. Successfully taking Jschlatt by surprise for the first time that day.

"I am a hero, Schlatt." Tommy spat in Jschlatt's face, with the rocket launcher now pressed against his chest.

"You made me a hero. You made me a hero the moment you decided to become the villain." Tommy declared snidely.

"Yeah, well," Jschlatt muttered reproachfully.

"Good luck trying to stop me when you're dead." Jschlatt bit out uncaringly.

He pulled the trigger and smiled as dismay erupted around him.

[Tommyinnit went off with a bang due to a firework fired from [Subscribe to Technoblade] by Jschlatt].


End file.
